The Weemote!
by Abie05
Summary: Little Hana Asakura finds the remote to the TV and has gone obssess with it! A funny YohAnnaHana fic! ONESHOT! R&R please!


**'The Weemote' **

**Summary:** It's an adorable story about Hana (he's a 3 year-old here.) who finds the remote for the TV (which he calls the 'weemote') and he refuses to hand it over to his parents especially Yoh who's dying to watch TV and ends up the little kid trying to flush it! O.o; Kinda funny huh? Hana-chan's just so adorable here! Waaaaahh! -huggles-

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Shaman King. If I did, I would have created a SK sequel with Hana and you would be all watching it in your TV, right now! –sighs-

**A/N:** Hi minna-san! Welcome to my sidestory! This is actually posted in my story "Sick with the Flu" I decided to separate it. So some of you might have read it and some of you might not YET read it… so there, I hope you guys will like it and don't FORGET to review! Thanks! JA!

**oooo0000oooo **

A beautiful spring day at Funbari. Inside the En Inn, A little 3 year-old boy with unruly blonde hair was happy toddling along the hallway holding a black rectangular device with buttons. He was making his way to the living room where his mom was.

"Mommy, mommy!" He called out with his little voice as he entered the room.

Anna Asakura looked away from the book she was reading and she shifted in her seat. She smiled as she saw her little boy. "Yes Hana?"

"Hana find weemote mommy!" Hana said happily showing the remote in his pudgey hands.

The Itako just smiled and leaned forward to her son. "That's nice sweetie... I think your daddy's been looking for that thing. Now give it to mommy." She said opening her palm gesturing Hana to put it there.

Hana looked at his mom blankly and he blinked.

"Sweetie, give mommy the remote." Anna said once again.

The toddler whimpered silently backing away with the remote. "Uh..."

"Hana, give it to me. Please?" the blonde was losing her patience but she still remained nice about it.

Hana looked at the remote then to his mom, he was still backing baby steps away and whimpering.

then Anna had had it! "Hana, give the remote to me now!" She said raising her voice a littlle.

"NO!" the little kid protested. "HANA FIND IT, HANA KEEP IT! MINE!" He yelled as he ran outside the living room to the stairs.

"Hana!" The blonde girl called back but she didn't bother running after him. She just sighed and returned to her reading. "What is up with him anyway?" then she shook her head.

**oooo00000oooo **

Upstairs in the couple's bedroom, Yoh Asakura was looking high and low around the house for the retched remote control for their TV.

"Dang! Where is it?" He said as he searched it under the side table. Nothing. Then he gave up, he just sat down the bed and thought about where he had left it the other day.

Suddenly Hana came running inside the room. "Daddy, daddy, daddy!"

Yoh smiled as he saw Hana, "Hey kiddo!" He said ruffling his son's messy hair.

"Daddy! Hana find weemote! Hana find weemote!" The kid exclaimed happily showing it to his dad.

"Hey! you found it!" Yoh said delighted. "Good boy Hana!" He ruffled the kid's hair once again. "Now give It to daddy, son!" He said getting the device from him but he missed.

Hana was whimpering and backing up again. "Uhm..."

Yoh blinked. "H-hey, aren't you going to give it to daddy?" he smiled. "Give it here Hana..."

Hana again, looked at the remote and to his dad, still backing away from him whimpering.

Yoh was losing his patience too. He had to watch TV and be lazy all day... "Come on. Give it here... Hana give me the remote now!" he said impatiently.

"NO! MINE!" The blonde kid yelled once again. "WEEMOTE MINE!" then he ran outside the door to his room next door.

Hana threw the remote under his small bed quickly, climbed his bed and hid his whole head under his pillow (a/n: my little brother does that when he's upset or embarassed, we call that "The Ostrich!" LOL! XD) like he can't be seen or something.

Yoh followed his son to his room and stopped at the open door. "Hana!" He called out.

"Hana not here..." The little kid said with his head still under the pillow making his voice muffled.

The shaman rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, Like I can't see you! You forgot to hide your whole body." he went inside and pulled on Hana's short legs making his head come out of under the pillow.

"Hi." the 3 year-old greeted as he smiled.

Yoh just glared at him, "Okay, where's the remote?" he asked.

Hana shook his head angrily. "Hana will not tell."

The brunette sighed. "Come on Hana! Where'd you hide it?"

the kid shook his head again. "Hana will not tell daddy that Hana hid weemote under Hana's bed-- Ooops!" He covered his mouth with both his tiny hands. He revealed his oh-so-obvious hiding place.

Yoh eyes lit up when he heard it. "Aha!" then he got on his stomach and starts cupping the floor under the bed. The he finally reached the rectangular object. "Nyahahahaha! I finally have you!" He said victoriously.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" the toddler screamed as he jumped up the bed at his dad and bit his right hand where the remote was, making him let go of it.

Yoh yelped in pain. "OWW! Hey!"

"MINE!" Hana yelled and quickly grabbed the remote on the floor, then he ran outside his room to his parents bedroom.

"HANA!" Yoh yelled as he recovered from the pain of his right hand then he followed his son.

Inside the room, Hana rushed to his parent's bathroom (yes, they have a bathroom there) he slammed and locked the door.

"Hana!" Yoh called, entering their room and saw that the boy slammed and locked the bathroom door. "Geez..." then he knocked on the white door. "Hana! Open up this instant!" He said sternly.

But there was no answer.

**oooo00000oooo **

Inside the bathroom... Hana was phanting and clutching the remote like his life depended on it. Suddenly when he saw the toilet behind him and thought of an idea. ...his dad wouldn't find it there.

**oooo00000oooo **

"Hana! Please open up!" Yoh said once again, knocking on the door loudly.

Then he finally gave up, he needs to call for back up. "Anna, Hana's having one of those episodes again!" He called out from the hallway. "...and he also locked himself inside our bathroom."

He suddenly heard a quick sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Yoh smiled when he saw his wife in her 'overprotective mother' look.

"Where's Hana?" Anna asked when she arrived, she had keys clutched on her left hand.

The couple went to the bathroom door and unlocked it with one of the keys that Anna brought with her.

They turned the knob of the door and what they saw infront of them wasn't good...

Hana had the remote on his left hand, ready to drop it in the toilet.

"Bye-bye weemote!" The little boy said happily. Then he let go of the device.

"HANA NO!"

"NO!"

The couple rushed to Hana and managed to save the remote. Well, Anna got hold of the kid while Yoh managed to catch the remote in the nick of time, but his elbow was dipped in the toilet water.

Anna held Hana who was now squirming from her hands, yelling, screaming, crying, kicking his feet and begging for his release.

Yoh on the other hand was cleaning his elbow by the sink with the remote on the table nearby.

Hana was now having a trantrum. "NO! WEEMOTE MINE! WAAAAAAAHHH! LET GO! WEEMOTE! NOO!"  
He was still squirming free from his mom.

"Hana what's going on with you? Have you gone obessed with that contraption?" Anna asked putting her son on the ground.

"Hana wanted weemote because it have buttons... Hana like pushing buttons..." He said pouting. "Can Hana keep weemote? Pwease?"

"Well sweetie, the remote is for the TV only. It doesn't belong to you." Anna said crouching down to face Hana.

"Well, can Hana have TV and weemote then?" He smiled innocently, he seemed to have calmed down.

"Hey! the TV's mine!" Yoh protested as he heard what the kid said.

Anna nudged Yoh, She whispered. "Let him have it for today. He'll just grow tired of that damn remote." The shaman sighed and hung his head. "Oh alright." He said.

"Okay sweetie, the remote's yours." Anna said smiling at the blonde boy.

"YEY!" Hana jumped for joy as Yoh gave Hana the remote, the brunette gave a huff.

the 3 year-old walked out of the bathroom and his parents followed.

Then Hana started playing cheerfuly with the remote, pushing all of its buttons. "WEEMOTE!"

The Itako smiled at her son while the shaman sulks about him not getting to watch TV.

"Oh come on Yoh! It won't be forever, besides you can always stand up from your seat to change the channel." Anna said. Yoh weeped a waterfall of tears anime-style. "I don't wanna do that! You know how lazy I AM!" then he sighed.

"Don't worry, Little kids grow tired of the toys they're playing. I'm sure sooner or later Hana will ignore that dumb remote." the blonde explained as the two watch Hana.

Suddenly Hana stopped pushing the remote's buttons, he looked at it once again and threw it behind him. "Hana bored now..." then he went to the sidetable to find a new toy.

Anna and Yoh sweatdropped. O.o; "Well, that was fast!" The Itako said looking dumbfounded.

Yoh suddenly jump foward to the remote that was lying on the floor. "MINE!" He called out, grabbing it and rushing outside their room to watch TV downstairs. Anna sweatdropped even more. "Oh boy..."

"Oohh... Cephone! Cephone have buttons! WEE! MINE! HANA'S CEPHONE!" Hana yelled out as he held a small silver mobile phone he found on the sidetable drawer. then He rushed outside the room to his room.

"Uh-oh..." Anna muttered, then she followed Hana. "Hana! Give back daddy's phone!"

**THE END. **

**oooo00000oooo **

**A/N:** So minna! What do you think? Hana-chan is just so CUTE here! Hehe… Okay! REVIEW now guys! Till my next stories! Ja ne!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
